Gallium is used therapeutically and diagnostically in the management and treatment of cancer, infectious disease, inflammatory disease, bone disease, autoimmune disease, and other diseases and disorders. There is an ongoing need to provide gallium compositions that are well tolerated and that are therapeutically active. There is a particular need to provide such compositions that are active against infections and infection-associated biofilms. The present invention addresses these needs.